Pressure: A Conduit Story of a Girl in Curdun Cay
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Trapped in Curdun Cay. She listens to the screams, the suffering of her kind, while she's locked up in a cell, alone to think over her guilt of what she did. Everyday, she's handed off to train for hours on end while her anger builds. She dreams of freedom where her powers won't kill anyone. [mentions of Delsin, Fetch, Eugene, Hank and Celia.]
1. Accident

**Pressure** : _A Conduit Story of a Girl in Curdun Cay._

* * *

><p>It's been four years since the D.U.P has been formed by a woman named Brooke Augustine. Since then, they brought in more Bio-Terrorists, either knocked out, drugged or wearing specially designed cuffs that were to suppress a Bio-terrorist's power. One evening, just like the rest, they brought in a young girl, ravaged by guilt and shame. She wore only a white dress with dried blood on the fabric, splatters of more blood were along her legs, her arms, her neck and her face. She was only sixteen years old and from the police reports and a few bystanders, she <em>'accidentally'<em> killed her parents.

They took her through many corridors in Curdun Cay. She could hear screams from different rooms and the temperature inside felt cold against her bare skin cold, the floors were cold and the walls were white as the lights above blinded her. They arrived in a large room and she was placed inside a smaller room with steel reinforced glass. She could see other caged up Bio-terrorists, ten feet from one another in their own designed cages. A few were drugged, others sat on their lone bed or rocking on the floor. Numerous of them had bruises littering their skin and others screamed and thrashed, trying to break free. The guard took the cuffs from her wrists and closed the door behind him.

She breathed erratically as she walked to the glass, her face contorted with fear as she noticed a boy across from her, staring wide-eyed and shaking his head. He was saying something, but she didn't know what. She looked at the glass and gently pressed her fingertips against the surface, the slightest touch cracked the glass, her breath hitched as she placed more pressure and more cracks formed into a spiders web. A tap on the glass made her jump as she looked up to see a woman standing in front of her on the other side.

She wore a pensive expression, her arms crossed and she shook her head. Indicating her finger on the glass. She pulled back her hand and stepped away, her teeth clenched as a guard reentered the room, grabbed the cuffs while another guard pulled her towards them as she tried to move to the other side of the cage, even though it was a small built room. The cold, tight cuffs were once again placed on her wrists.

The woman appeared in the doorway, she clicked her tongue in disappointment. "You have power over glass.." She walked to the glass and pressed her fingers against it. "I want this cell reinforced with plastic," she told the guards, and when she looked down at the girl, her eyes held a coldness that Isa felt through her skin. "You're not allowed to display your powers unless I see fit for you to use them. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded, hesitantly. The woman ordered the guards to take her somewhere not close to any type of glass. One guard grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room, away from the woman with the stern gaze. They secured her inside a type of locker room, she didn't see any glass except metal and concrete. She sat down on a bench while the guards asked her simple questions, one of them sneered and mocked her. She said nothing to any of them, her body still shook, the image of her parents never left her. She closed her eyes, her hair falling to the side and hiding her face as a lone tear rolled down her cheek to her chin.

Her heart raced so hard inside her chest, she dug her nails in her palms as the anger, pain and rejection of her parents simple words echoed inside her head. "We called the D.U.P," Her father said, both her parents sat in the living room with her, since a year ago when her powers manifested by the death of her cat, she had a hard time controlling the pressure of any glass that surrounded her. One time she placed her hand around a glass cup and it broke so easily, a few people noticed and they screamed at the sight of her and ran, she remembered the terrible words they yelled to the world.

"Bio-Terrorist!" They'd point, scream, yell, all in disgust and fear. Her own friends became terrified of her, even though she constantly reminded them over and over that she would never hurt them. They didn't believe her, they said all Bio-terrorists were evil, they attacked her, verbally and sometimes they threw rocks from far distances at her. She had no one but her parents and they ruined that trust, it broke just like the glass cups at her simple touch. It broke and this was something she couldn't control.

The shock and betrayal filled her up, she wanted to scream at them, tell them they were wrong. Instead her powers, so new, so uncontrolled, the glass all around them shattered and floated at her command, but she didn't know how to stop it. Her emotions were too wild with rage. She couldn't control it, she kept telling herself that over and over, it was accident. She didn't mean to hurt them. She didn't mean for any of it to happen.

"Isa." Her body tensed as she looked up at the red haired woman standing at the door, she held a clipboard in her hand. The guards that mocked her moved away, standing straight and alert. "Your room is going to take some time. While we're waiting, why don't we test your abilities." The woman smiled and it was not warm. Isa couldn't even say no to her proposition, because it wasn't a yes or no thing. One of the guards grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, dragging her out of the room behind the woman.

_Test? What test?_

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>an:_**

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	2. Fifteen Minutes

**Pressure: **_A Conduit Story of a girl in Curdun Cay._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Before the D.U.P guards took her to the <em>'training arena'<em>. Isa was taken to the showers to wash the blood from her body and to change her clothes. The two male guards switched to females and they stood a few feet from her in case she tried to run. She didn't. She undressed and stepped into the shower and watched the blood swirl down the drain. Once she was finished and all the blood was scrubbed clean, she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and the guards gave her the essential Curdun Cay detainee uniform.

A grey sweater with the Curdun Cay logo printed on the back, red leggings, white shoes and a white tank-top. She said nothing as the guards placed the cuffs back around her wrists and escorted her through various hallways. When they came to a large wide door, they stepped away from her. A loud voice startled her and told her to move in the center of the yellow lines. Reminder her there was no escape from Curdun Cay, Isa didn't doubt there was, so she obeyed.

The large metal doors opened with a loud grating groan. She walked inside a pitch black room, once the doors were closed and she clutched her arms for comfort. The light flashed on one by one. Exposing the training arena that was larger than she expected. Her mouth almost fell open, there were ramps, two-to-three level structures and multiple platforms, higher than most humans could reach, but not to a conduit.

_Test her abilities._ Now she realized what that meant. It was so obvious and now that she stood where they wanted her, there was no way out, her hands clenched with anticipation as she walked further into the room. She scanned the entire layout and it seemed consistent of other conduit powers to generate their own elemental matter.

There was fire, neon, metal, and.. her eyes widened when she noticed the sheen of glass in several areas of the training room. She could feel it. The material shuddering, ready to break on her command. She closed her eyes, a splash of blood covered her mind as the screams of her parents were silenced in a second.

"No!" She backed away, hands covering her face as she ran to the metal doors and slammed her fists against it. "Let me out! Please. Let me out."

"Isa." The intercom was loud, but the voice was even and held authority. The image of the red haired woman, Brooke Augustine, the one who caught her using her powers. Her body stiffened, her eyes tightly closed as the tears slid down her face.

"Isa. Calm down, you need to learn how to control your powers. Turn around and face the arena." Isa heard the venom and knew she was could do nothing to stop her fate. It was tied the moment she killed her parents. She sniffled, pushed back all her pain and misery and turned around.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and kept her hands at her sides, her fingers curled into tight fists to help the shaking. She felt the glass, the smoothness, how easy she could break it apart and form it back together. No one understood her when she became a conduit and no one asked how she became one. It was just that she was one.

She was feared because conduits were evil. They used their powers for destruction instead of helping others. At least that what she reads online, on the news and the students from her school. She's from a powerful race of people who are captured and taken to Curdun Cay, never to be heard from again.

She tried steadying her breathing as she came to the edge of the platform. Flinching when two digital forms appeared on either side of each other several feet from her. They looked like D.U.P enforcers and holding guns in their hands.

"This is going to be an easy exercise, Isa. Nothing to worry about."

Isa didn't believe her. Brooke Augustine sounded too proud and from the way the D.U.P enforcers looked, another conduit was helping her. She scowled at the prospect of someone helping this woman do this to her kind. She sniffled and glanced at the glass. It was far up, away from her grasp but even from the distance, she knew she could break it without any trouble. She could command it, but the last time she did, she killed her parents.

Her body felt slack from the reminder. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

"Like I said, Isa. You need discipline. You killed your parents," Brooke Augustine said, she sounded comforting, but to Isa, the words carved into her. "You need to learn and with my methods. This will help you. You have fifteen minutes to kill all the D.U.P enforcers, I want to see effort, Isa. No slacking off, don't cower. Remember, the feeling of weakness, it won't help you."

_Weakness._ It's what made her kill her parents, her powers wouldn't listen to her. All her emotions tied up in a jumble, it was frightening.

Maybe Brooke was telling the truth. Maybe this is how she could control her powers so she wouldn't hurt anyone else.

She closed her eyes, inhaled and exhaled and pushed back all her doubt. Her body relaxed and one thing was on her mind. She needed to get stronger, to not fear her powers, to use it as her own. This was the only way, even though she was afraid, it grew inside of her, but she pushed it down and opened her eyes.

She wasn't ready yet, but she had no other choice.

The second the D.U.P enforcers pointed their guns at her. She clenched her teeth, her hands tightened and the glass closest to her began to shatter. She called for it and it came with a loud clatter, the digital enforcers pulled their triggers and the glass formed in front of her in thick layers.

The bullets ricocheted off and hit one of the enforcers. He fell back and disappeared, while the other was still firing. She swept her hand to him and the glass cut into his chest, he disappeared before falling to the ground. Isa wasted no time as she ran off the platform and fell with ease from the tall height. Conduits were different than humans, she felt lighter and was able to fall from tall heights and distances without a scratch, able to get hit with bullets but be unharmed by it. It was one of the perks of being a conduit.

She skidded around a corner and her eyes widened at four more enforcers. She spotted more on the platforms, all of them looked eager to shoot her and with fifteen minutes on her mind. She needed to kill them quickly.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>an:** Sorry for the looooooooong freaking wait. I couldn't seem to write this out since I had no interest in inFAMOUS anymore. :( I want to continue with this story. I like the idea of a glass conduit and one with such a bad past. I'll try to update soon, I don't really know when since I have to update my other stories too. **  
><strong>_

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


	3. Acceptance?

**Pressure: **_A Conduit Story in Curdan Cay._

* * *

><p>Isa tore at the D.U.P copies, shielded herself from their bullets and made hasty escapes when they respawned. She panted for breath behind a steel wall, her entire body trembled. She closed her fingers into a fist and reached out to the closest source of glass. She gritted her teeth at the exertion, willing the glass to break and when it shattered, the sound alerted the copies of her location.<p>

No longer feeling encouraged, Augustine continued repeating the same word every time she fell or one of the many copies shot her too much that her healing abilities couldn't cope. It was insane and she wondered if the other conduit inmates were treated the same way. The pressure to survive, to not fail, and to be ready for the slightest hesitation in the face of danger.

Her legs wobbled, she wanted too fall, to wipe the sweat that was sliding down the side of her face. She wanted to cry, her lungs burned. She knew there was no going back. This was her punishment for what she did to her parents.

This is hers alone.

"She's behind the wall." One of the sentries yelled.

Isa bit down on her bottom lip, the glass floated evenly before her. The reflection showed a tense and irritable girl, not ready for a fight, not ready for this. Whatever pain she felt during her parent's death, the regret was gone. Now there was only anger in her place, fire in her eyes, and power in her hands.

Isa lashed out at four enforcers coming around the bend, the glass stuck into their armor until they disappeared. She ran up a wall to the second story structure. There were several snipers pointing their guns at her, she raised her arm, spread her fingers out, the thick glass pulled taut like needles as she shot them at the snipers, the glass pierced each one before they could pull the trigger.

Isa concentrated on regaining her breath, her hands fell to her knees, the inside of her chest tightened. She didn't know how long she could go on with this, fighting relentlessly. What did Augustine think was going to happen. The guilt still ate at her, the images never left, it was painful and killing holograms wasn't helping. She wanted to be left alone. The second she heard the next wave, she raised her arms and pulled all the glass toward her until it made a cocoon. Three layers of glass hiding her within.

She fell to her knees, there was no use hiding, she knew that. She was trapped in Curdan Cay with the rest of the conduits. She was trapped and there was no getting out. Not for any of them.

She listened as the bullets destroyed her barrier and once the glass was sheared away. She gathered enough energy to take them all out in one fluid motion. Her eyes glowed a faint green as she rose into the air, glass swirled around her like an orbit until she unleashed it onto the next wave, killing the ones in her vicinity with sharp glass shards.

Isa dropped to her feet, running up to an enforcer close to her and slamming him in the face with her fist before moving onto the next.

By the time the next wave came around, Isa was glaring up at Augustine. There was a sheen of sweat over her skin, her hair stuck to her forehead, her hands squeezed together as the glass around her swirled. She raised her hand toward a group of hologram D.U.P and struck them all at once.

"You're getting better by the hour," Augustine said without an ounce of interest.

Isa figured it was a reminder that each session with Augustine was going to get more brutal and possibly repetitive. She wondered how many other conduits had to go through this, were there different arena's like the one she was in. How did they handle living in this place? What was going to happen to her and how long will she be kept here?

"That will be all for today."

Isa collapsed, the metal structure was cold against her skin. Her body trembled, she wanted to disappear into the air and fade. Not stay in this prison, but when the real D.U.P enforcers came for her, they dragged her from the arena, placing her back into her cell, she fell asleep the instant she hit the bed.

The next time she woke, she was no longer in her room. Instead she was hooked to a chair, her arms and legs were held down by metal cuffs, a headband was tight around her head. The room was dark except the light hanging above her.

"W-Where am I? What's going on?" she asked.

She shuddered as a sudden news clipping began showing across from her. It was of Conduits that the public now labeled as Bio-Terrorists. They were different with unique power, but mostly it showed how the civilians whom didn't have power were terrified of them. Screams elicited as the human population tried fighting back, many conduits were killed, some hanged in public areas, a mob of people hunting down newer conduits that couldn't use their power properly. The clippings went on and on and Isa wanted it to stop

Isa blinked away the tears from her eyes as they slid down her face. She clenched her teeth to stop her sobs, but they escaped anyway, echoing off the wall. "Stop.. stop showing me this. Please stop!"

The videos continued, more conduits died and when the D.U.P was formed, they were instead captured and taken to Curdan Cay. By the time the video ended, it concluded that most conduits were secure and the general public was calm, there were no more riots in the streets or unnecessary deaths.

The screen went black and the only sounds in the room came from Isa.

"I want you to understand the reason you're here, Isa," Augustine said through an intercom built in at the corner of the room where a camera was set up.

The screen turned on, Isa raised her head and her eyes widened. A recent news clipping showed a young frayed girl in a bloody dress, the heavy yellow cuffs were secure around her wrists. Her face had a distraught look upon her, eyes wide and rimmed with tears, she was biting her lower lip as she followed the D.U.P into the truck.

_Bio-Terrorist, Isabelle Dia Reyes, aged seventeen, murdered both her parents before the Department of Unified Protection could come and escort Ms. Reyes to Curdan Cay._

"I.. I didn't.."

"You can't deny it anymore, Isa. You killed your parents, and maybe it was by accident. But you're here now and I'll help you control your power, if you're willing."

Isa blinked another tear from her eye and looked up at the girl on the screen. Traumatized by what she did, the shock was clear on her face, the horror of how her parents were killed set so deep inside her nothing could ever make it right. They were gone.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>authors notes:<strong>

_Hey. Sorry this chapter took such a long time. The next chapter will have Isa interacting with the other Conduits. :) _

_Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
